Beautiful Disaster
by meimisaki
Summary: Never pick up a stranger, if they are wounded, let them die. If you help them without permission, you will be killed. If they are not human, and you help them, be prepared to be tortured. In the most brutal way possible.
1. God's child

**Beautiful disaster: Past, present, future **

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Eden of the east**

* * *

_A girl is running through the dark, filthy streets of London. Her long pink hair is flying behind her like a cape as she turns a corner, not resting for a minute, she starts to sprint. An old dirty rag doll sways in her hand with each movement she makes. _

"_Come back here you filthy ass!" a man screams behind her. The girl closes her eyes and thinks about how it would feel to have a kind, loving family. Her once pink dress, now black dances over her feet, and fails her once again. She slips and falls into a muddy puddle. Struggling to get up, a group of men pick her up by her hair and grins a toothy grin._

"_Oh my, a young girl. Why, you wouldn't happen to have any food on you. Would you little girl?" just then it started to rain. _

"_No, Mr." she mutters to him. The man looks at his friends on either side of him. "Filthy liar." he throws her into a near ally. "What do you think Tim, Charles? What should we do with this cutie pie?" the man on his left, Tim, pulls out a butcher knife._

"_Please don't hurt me." she begs the men. She crawls into a damp brick corner with her rag doll in hand. _

"_Oh, we're not going to hurt you honey." Tim hands the man the butcher knife. "We're going to end your suffering, that's all." _

"_No, please!" she cries. The long, evil knife makes its way into the girls' stomach. She shakes in fear as her lifeless green eyes make their way down her neck, _

_chest, and reach her stomach._

"_Poor girl. You were going to grow up to be a real beauty. Shouldn't have stolen that food." Charles giggles._

"_You stupid man. Wait till my dad sees this. He'll have you… you dead in a minute." the little girl mumbles._

"_Oh yeah, and who's you dad?"_

"…_god." the men burst out laughing, kicking her several time before walking away. About 20 meters away from the wounded girl, lightning strikes the three men._

**10 minutes later**

_A small soccer ball rolls down the narrow alley walls. It touches the girl as if it is scarred. And as it touches her, it turns red. Red as the sun burning. Her rag doll also drips red. Red as the moon burning. She slightly turns her head to the right, and a tiny ray of sun lit her face up like a candle. _

_Footsteps of a young boy echo through the walls of hell. He pants like a fat dog. Wanting something to clench his thirst. _

"_TAKI!" the boy screams. This time multiple footsteps are heard. _

"_Oh my goodness." says a girl._

"_Do you think she's an Angel?" says the first boy._

"_Angels don't bleed idiot." says a older boy. She can feel his eyes on her. "But…" he bends down and looks at her face. He turns, "You two go home. Do not tell mother or father about this." _

"_What are you going to do with her?" the little girl asks._

"_I'm going to heal her wound. Now hurry home!" the two kids nod and run home quickly. He gets closer to her and looks at her beautiful facial features. He feels his face getting hot and gets up. His 14 year old body pulses. _

"_What should I do? Crap." He whispers to himself. He shakes his head, picks her up and cradles her in his arms. He takes a deep breath and moves her away from the pool of blood. Staring at her he feels her pulse. _

"_Good, she's alive." He takes off his jacket and covers her. Taking off his shirt, he shreds it into a long strip. He pulls a box of matches. Lighting the small match, he examines the wound. With one swift move, he rips her dress open, letting him get to the wound. The knife is deep in her._

"_Alright, Takizawa, do what you have to do to save her." He tells himself._


	2. Let me die

**Horror tune: Bloody couple**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Eden of the east**

* * *

_Blood smears his face. It has finally stops raining. A small match is the only light he has. The only hope he has. Her body is petite, but young and pure. He can feel his mussels are starting to ache. He slowly and carefully starts to take out the knife. She winces. He looks at her._

_ "Crap." he looks around for something to put in her mouth to stop her from crying out. The only thing he sees is her bloody rag doll. He stuffs it in her mouth and takes some of the strips of cloth that used to be his shirt. Once the knife is fully out of her, he lights another match and it burns bright. Laying it on the wound, he kills the germs. Her eyes shoot open in panic. Her legs are kicking furiously. _

_ "Shhh, it's almost over." he whispers to the girl. Her screams are muffled, but quite. He blows out the match and takes the doll out of the girls' mouth and replaces it with his. She calms for a minute as her lungs are begging to fill back up with air. Then starts to panic. He pulls away and puts her body in-between his knees. Holding her down, their eyes meet._

_ "Let me go!" she says fiercely. She struggles to get out of his grasp, but cannot. Her green eyes are like daggers, wanting to kill the boy. Her wound is raw and bleeding._

_ "I am not going to hurt you." he whispers, "I want to help you." she shakes her head. Her eyes shoot open in panic again as she coughs up blood. A lot of it. "Stop moving, you're opening your wound." _

_ "I do not care if I open it. I do not care if I die." his eyes soften as he looks at her. Suddenly the boy is pinned to the ground. His arms are pinned behind his head with one of the girl's hands and a knife is at his throat._

_ "Who are you? What do you want?" blood from her wound drips from her down to the boy under her. The boy looks up at her, without a hint of fear in his eyes._

_ "You were hurt badly, you know. You would have died if my brother had not found you." She doesn't move. _

_ "Taki! Mother…" a boy is standing at the entrance of the ally. The boy looks at the boy standing. "Taki?" the boy looks like he's going to start crying. Taki smiles broadly at the boy. _

_ "It's ok Aru!" Aru starts to walk up the Taki and the girl. _

_ "Stay back!" the girl point the knife up at Aru. "You come any closer and…" she collapses onto Taki. The knife skids away, as if it wants to get any from the bloody couple._

_ "I thought that would happen sooner or later." Aru scurries up to Taki._

_ "Taki… what happened to her?"_

_ "She just passed out from blood loss, that's all. She's still alive do not worry." they both hover over the beautiful lying on the ground. _

_ "What should we do?" _

_ "Let us wait till mother and father go to work. Reiji will not say anything to them, and Nasiga can keep a secret." _

_ "But what will mother and father say when they see her?"_

_ "We will see Aru." Taki picks up the girl honeymoon style._

* * *

_ Aru quickly opens the door and lets the bloody couple in. Taki puts the girl onto a chair and sprints over to a cupboard to get a glass, and fills it with water. _

_ "Takizawa, who is that?" Reiji stands up._

_ "We found her stabbed in the stomach. I'm going to clean her up. Aru, go get Nasiga." Aru runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Takizawa puts the glass to the girls lips and lets it flow into her mouth. She doesn't swallow. "Crap! She won't swallow it!" Reiji walks up to the girl and lightly puts his lips on hers and holds her nose. The water slowly goes down her throat. _

_ "There." Nasiga runs into the kitchen._

_ "What happened?" Takizawa picks the girl up again and brings her into a near room with a bed. He lays her down and Nasiga jogs over. Aru and Reiji walk into the room. "Aru, I need you to get thread, a needle, towel, bandages and some alcohol. And get one of my dresses." Nasiga quickly says. "She is dying, fast."_


	3. Green fire

**Beautiful disaster: Green fire**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Eden of the east**

_ Izumi lays the towel on the girl's legs and picks up her dress. Blood starts gushes from the wound, quickly making a puddle on the bed. She puts her hand on the wound, pressing it down; the flow seems to stop a little. _

_ "Aru, hand me the alcohol, needle and thread." Izumi groans as the blood starts to come faster, seeping through here skinny fingers. When Aru hands Izumi the alcohol, she immediately pours it on the wound. There is a sudden knock at the door. Takizawa looks back at the girl, and then runs to see who it is. The girl's eyes flash open. "Reiji, hold her down." Nasiga says as the girl starts to cry out in pain. "Reiji!" He sits on the edge of the bed and holds the girls arms down. Without thinking he looks into her eyes. _

_The devil is attacking her from the inside out, Reiji thinks. The girl opens her eyes; tears make wet marks on her cheeks._

"_Izumi, be gentile."_

"_I am doing the best I can Reiji. Distract her with something." Reiji feels like screaming out in frustration._

"_What is your name?" he whispers. The girl looks into Reiji's eyes. Green life pulses in them._

"_Saki…" Reiji doesn't answer her. His eyes get lost in hers. He squeezes her wrists and slowly puts her arms behind her head. Saki starts to calm down as Nasiga pulls the needle in and out of her. _

"_Ok, I am almost done." Izumi looks up from Saki's stomach. Takizawa walks back into the room, sweat covers his forehead. _

"_What is wrong?" Aru asks him. Takizawa stares at Saki for a moment, and then shakes his head._

"_Nothing…"_

"_Well, you should see your face, something is obviously wrong." Reiji laughs. Takizawa takes a shallow breath. He looks at Saki's wound and looks away in guilt._

_ "I should have fixed her up back there." Takizawa runs his bloody hands through his hair. _

_ "It is not your fault. You didn't have anything but what? A lighter and your jacket?" Izumi looked at him. He looks down and puts on a sly smile._

_ "What's her name anyway?" Aru asks._

_ "Her name is Saki… She told me right before she passed out again." Everybody looks at Reiji. Suddenly thunder shakes the house._

_ "Ok, I'm done." Izumi cuts the thread in a hurry and stands up. _

_ "Go get candles just in case we lose power. Reiji, you stay with Saki for the night." Aru, Takiawa, and Izumi all leave the room, leaving Saki and Reiji. Reiji jumps as the lights start to flicker and then they go out. Reiji looks out the window, to see a tree had fallen on a power line. He picks up the fragile doll like figure of Saki. Her eyes open slowly. She blinks a few times before looking around. He freezes as Saki's hand rises to his cheek. Her eyes glow in the dark. __Green fire__. Reiji drops her, and she land on her feet, silent like a cat. She push's him against the rear wall. Her hands grab his hair as their lips touch. Reiji stays standing there in shock. He pulls away, "…Saki?"_

_ "I'm sorry." Their noses touch. Breathing nervously Saki closes her eyes. "I'm in love with you." She whisperers. What the hell is wrong with this girl? Reiji thinks, she's know me for less than one hour. Reiji opens his mouth, and then hesitates. He closes his eyes and his lips meet Saki's. She's surprised at first, and then kisses him back. Their lips lock for a moment, than start to move in synchronization. Reiji's lips slip off hers and move down towards her neck. She moans, and tilts her head up. "Reiji…" when he reaches her dress, he asks, _

_ "Can I?" She doesn't answer; instead she takes it off herself. Stepping out of it, Reiji turns around and pushes her up against the wall and he starts to kiss her hard, his tongue gliding over her bottom lip. She opens her mouth, letting his tongue in. His tongue danced around her mouth exploring it. His hands start to roam over her legs.  
_


End file.
